


Oh, But You Can Hold My Hand

by stargazerdaisy



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: CW 2020, Chenford Week, Date Night, Day 4, F/M, Slow dancing in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Her hand in his, he pulled her against him, settling his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Almost on instinct, they began to sway, shifting side to side, hardly even picking up their feet.  The only melody was in their heads, and as in so much else, they were exactly in sync.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chenford Week 2020





	Oh, But You Can Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Kelly Clarkson's "Slow Dance" on repeat while you read this. At least that's what I listened to for hours while I wrote this...

“Thanks again for having us over tonight,” Nolan said.

“You’re welcome. We loved having you.” Lucy’s smile was warm as she turned to Grace. “And please do send me the link to that study you were talking about. I need to read up on it.”

“Absolutely,” the doctor replied. “I’ll get it to you tomorrow when I’m back at the hospital.” 

“Thanks!”

“Alright, well, good night!” said Nolan, waving as the couple exited the house.

Lucy called back, “Good night!”

The door shut as the guests headed out to their car. Lucy leaned against the door for just a moment, taking a breath, before she headed back into the kitchen to help Tim finish cleaning up. The dishes had all been gathered from the table and the leftover food was put away. 

“You work fast,” she joked, grabbing a sponge from the sink.

“Not when it counts,” he teased back, as she walked to the dining room, laughter trailing behind her. He chuckled to himself as he worked on loading the dishwasher. There were only a couple of pans left by the time she came back in. 

“Mind if I sneak in?” she asked, sliding next to his hip at the edge of the sink. Like a well choreographed dance, he took a step to the left, allowing her to move closer and rinse the sponge. She stepped back to the right, cleaning off the counters and stove, then spinning around him to grab the towel and dry the dishes in the rack. The silence was easy and comfortable as they worked in tandem, getting the room back into spotless condition, everything put back in its exact place.

She was reaching up to put the mixing bowl in the cupboard, when she felt him at her back. His warmth enveloped her as his hand covered hers, pushing the bowl into place, the other curling around her hip. 

“Thanks,” she said softly. 

“Anytime,” he murmured in her ear. 

Slowly, she turned to face him, still caged between him and the counter. The corners of his mouth crept into that soft, warm smile that only she ever saw. They stayed there a beat, just staring at each other and soaking in the quiet moment. Their days were usually so hectic and crazy, that any chance they got to just be - still and together - was precious. Getting lost in each other brought a peace and comfort that wasn’t easy to find. 

Wanting to extend the moment, Tim stepped back from her, keeping his eyes on hers and reaching out. Her hand in his, he pulled her against him, settling his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost on instinct, they began to sway, shifting side to side, hardly even picking up their feet. The only melody was in their heads, and as in so much else, they were exactly in sync. 

With a hum, Lucy laid her head against his chest. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. This was her favorite place to be, her safe place, wrapped in Tim’s arms, protected and loved in this space they shared. It wasn’t that the horrors they faced everyday didn’t exist, but she was able to forget about them, even if just for a few minutes. There was something so deeply grounding about hearing Tim’s heartbeat beneath her ear. Sometimes she wondered if that started the day he pulled her from the barrel, cradling her against his chest while she sobbed. That was the darkest day of her life and he made her feel safe and secure. It had taken her months to claw back her peace of mind, and he had been there every step of the way. It was no wonder she had fallen for him, not because he saved her, but because he was there for her while she saved herself. 

Holding Lucy was pure tranquility. It was a gift he never dreamed he would be given. He had been sure his chance for this kind of happiness had passed and he had made his peace with that. Then Lucy blazed her way into his life, refusing to back down, believing in him fiercely, even when he was losing faith in himself. Losing Isabel had been death by a thousand cuts, carving away at him bit by bit, until he wasn’t sure what was left. But Lucy had not quite put him back together, but given him the strength to do it himself. The day he found her out in the desert, something in him shifted, and he found himself wanting something more, something beyond the job. Something that had brought him here, to this moment, with this brilliant woman tucked under his chin, slow dancing to no music, barefoot in their kitchen.

Neither was really sure how long they stayed there, cocooned in each other. It was as if time stood still around them. They didn’t hear anything, despite the silence, until Kojo whined, appearing seemingly out of thin air next to them. Soft chuckles escaped them both as they broke away. 

“I’ll take him out,” Tim offered. 

“Don’t be too long,” Lucy said, smiling affectionately.

“We’ll be right back,” he promised, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Come on, boy. Let’s make this quick so we can get back to our girl.”

Lucy’s heart warmed even more at his words. It had been a long, hard fought road to get to this point, for all of them. But she would never take it for granted. Their happy ending was here.


End file.
